deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gimli vs Oghren
Gimli vs Oghren is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Gimli, the Dwarven Warrior from Lord of the Rings face off against Oghren, the Dwarven Berserker from Dragon Age. Description Lord of the Rings vs Dragon Age! Which of these two Dwarven Heroes will prevail in their might and strength? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Dwarves. A humanoid race shorter than humans but has a bulkier build. Beings who resides in the mountains and in the earth. Boomstick: Resides in the earth? Like underground? Wiz: Ah… Yeah. Also in caves, to my knowledge. Ahem… This beings have wisdom and is skilled in the arts of mining, crafting, building and of course smithing. They also possess great strength while doing so, such as carrying their massive tools like mauls, hammers, axes, etc… Boomstick: But these two uses their strength and tools differently! Instead of mining or smithing like any other dwarves, these two uses them in slaughtering hordes of enemies, while carving a path for their allies! Wiz: Like Gimli, the stalwart dwarven warrior from Lord of the Rings. Boomstick: And Oghren, the dwarven berserker of the Grey Wardens of Dragon Age. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gimli (*Cues: The Fellowship of the Ring - Many Meetings*) Wiz: Dwarves,' '''one of many native race in middle earth, not to be confuse from hobbits, as there a bit taller than hobbits and shorter than men. '''Boomstick: They also have a sturdier built and have cool beards! Plus they also wear shoes, unlike the hobbits, who are barefoot.' Wiz: The dwarves resides in the mountains and build their holds there so they could mine for minerals. They also have a good relationship with elves and men back then. (*Cues: The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - Smaug*) Boomstick: But… not all is sunshine and rainbows, many battles occurred, the dwarves moved out of their home and went into another, until they were completely cast out of their city. By a freaking dragon! ''' Wiz: This was due to their fame of wealth, as their treasury increases, this attracts a terrible dragon known as Smaug. The dwarven people were driven out of their home, wandering middle earth and staying in their last city, for a long time. '''Boomstick: Until Thorin and company reclaimed back their home from the dragon. But at the cost of Thorin’s life. So… a fair trade then? Wiz: And at that time Gimli was already born, but was prevented to join, as Thorin and company thought him too young. Boomstick: Too young? He already has a beard! I say he is man eno---, er… manly enough for the journey. (*Cues: The Two Towers - The Hornburg*) Wiz: Gimli was the son of Gloin, and a well-respected warrior in middle earth, he was also the only dwarf member of the fellowship of the ring, representing the dwarven people, as he also volunteered himself, after Legolas volunteered first to accompany the fellowship to Mordor, with the sole purpose of destroying the one ring. Not trusting an elf to the task as dwarves have a vendetta against the elves. It’s a long story. Boomstick: Through their journey, encountering and defeating orcs, trolls and monsters. He became fast friends with Legolas, forming a friendly rivalry with him and having a competition on who gets to kill the most. Ah… Frienemies. Wiz: During the events at Helm’s Deep, Gimli played a crucial role as he defeats many forces of Uruk Hai, which are said to be even stronger than orcs. Even though they were heavily outnumbered, they somehow manage to turn the tide of battle. Boomstick: Gimli is the first dwarf I know that jumps! He is crazy, I mean daring enough to leap through the walls and takes point in blocking the Uruk Hai’s from entering the caves, like a badass! And as a bonus, also saved Eomers life outside the gates! Wiz: More like being toss through the walls... Ahem… He can resist’s Sarumans spell, as seen when everyone was spell-bound by his magic, Gimli was unfazed and has even provoke the white wizard, as the dwarves have high resistance to many external influences, like evil or dark magic. There also physically stronger, had great endurance and is highly resistant to heat and cold. Boomstick: Let’s get to the better part! Wiz! I’m talking about the weapons! Instead of using one weapon, Gimli uses a wide variety! (*Cues: The Return of the King - The Black Gate Opens*) Wiz: Indeed. Like most Dwarves, Gimli favored the axe and carried an assortment of axes throughout his travels. Gimli first uses a long handled axe for melee which doubled as a walking stick, dubbed a walking axe, it is typically made from steel as most of his axes. This axe was also carried by his father, Gloin. Gimli also have a bearded axe, set on the right-hand side of his belt. Boomstick: And during his travels through Moria, the awesome part where the fellowship encounters the Balrog, Gimli picks up a double bladed battle axe, presumably belonged to the deceased Lord of Moria and his father’s cousin, Balin. This beauty has a long, wooden shaft attached to two thick double-blades. Because this axe was double bladed, it gave Gimli the advantage of swinging the axe both ways without having to shift his stance. Making this battle axe by far his favorite. Wiz: In addition to his melee weapons, Gimli has a number of small throwing axes for ranged attacks. Though he usually prefers engaging his enemies in direct combat. Boomstick: Like hacking them up to bits! The fun way! And of course, Gimli doesn’t go to battle without any armors on. That’s just plain suicide. Wiz: Glad you know. Gimli wears a most heavily worked piece of armor, that is even capable of withstanding flames from a dragon. Gimli’s helmet, protects not only to his head, but also his neck. As his helmet was so well padded inside, it prevents any impact of affecting its user. All thanks to the fine and expert craftsmanship of the Dwarves. Boomstick: Gimli wears a well-made Dwarven steel armor with leather. Long leather gauntlets, which protects his knuckles, he wears pauldrons to protect the arms, shin guards were strapped to his boots and to further protect himself, Gimli also wore a mail skirt. And has a ''red mantle made of wool and leather. Last came his harness. ' Wiz: He has a gold decorated belt which held all of his axes, save his walking one. It could be said that his armor would have no weak points. '''Boomstick: Damn! That’s a fine set of equipment he got! No wonder he always tanked his enemies. Wiz: As the Dwarves were hardier than any other race and are known for their fury in battle, this makes them the ultimate tank faction in the Lord of the Rings. And Gimli is the best of them. (*Cues: The Fellowship of the Rings - The Bridge Of Khazad-dum*) Boomstick: With his high proficiency in swinging his axe and armor combined, he is arguably the toughest unit in The Lord of the Rings. Wiz: He also comes with a few set of skills. His Axe Throw is even strong enough to kill a foe at once. Boomstick: When he leaps, it causes a minor shock wave upon impact, which sends his enemies flying. And last but not least, is his Slayer ability. This ability double his attack and speed. Demolishing everything in sight! Gimli is nearly a one-dwarf army. Wiz: He has even participated in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields which was greatest battle of the War of the Ring. Boomstick: He was so badass! He fought alongside the Army of the Dead! ''' Wiz: And during the Battle of the Black Gate, Gimli was hacking through hordes of enemies and after the battle has ended, was even unscathed. '''Boomstick: His final kill count was forty-two. He beats Legolas by one! Close call elf boy! But he was beaten in a drinking contest by the elf. Though, Gimli’s a bit stubborn and short tempered. Wiz: During his time in the Fellowship he became a devoted friend of Legolas and Aragorn, fighting side by side bravely with them. After the War of the Ring, he ultimately became the Lord of the Glittering Caves, before following and joining his friend Legolas, in a journey across the sea to the West. Boomstick: With the sight of Gimli in the battlefield, he instills fear even in the most hardened enemy commander. You better not get in this dwarfs way when he swings his axe, or you dead. Gimli: Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf. Legolas: What about side by side with a friend? Gimli: Aye. I could do that. Oghren''' (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins – Dragon Age Origins*) Wiz: The continent of Thedas where Men, Elves and Dwarves resides. The dwarves there are skilled builders, able to establish a vast huge empire across the underground called Thaigs. They also build tunnels to connect with other Thaigs, creating an underground network all around Thedas for easy access. This subterranean highway is called the Deep Roads. The Dwarves have high resistance to magic due to their high tolerance and exposure to lyrium, which can be found underground. Though the longer the dwarves stay on the surface, the more they lose their resistance to magic. 'Boomstick: Probably because dwarves back then were afraid of the open sky, thinking that they might get lost in it or got swallowed up by dragons! So they lived underground. Well… I can’t blame them. The sky is kind of dangerous when you think about, you don’t know when something falls out of the blue on you. Especially those damn birds! When they---' Wiz: ---It was not long before tragedy struck. (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins – The Chantry's Hubris*) 'Boomstick: You can say that again. Once it lands on you, it’s all over. ' Wiz: … As man was trying to reach the realm of the Maker, instead of finding salvation… They ruined it. Tainted by their own corruption, it disfigured them, turning them into horrid creatures, known as the Darkspawn. '''Boomstick: Ah!!! Kill it with fire!!! Wiz: They returned as monsters and carried a taint that infects and corrupt others, turning them into Darkspawn as well. Though the dwarves may have a different belief on how the Darkspawn came to be. As they don’t believed in the Maker and instead believed in The Stone referred to it as "she”. As they believed that all dwarves are born of the earth itself, though they do not worship her as their god. Instead they worship their ancestors and paragons, and believed that the Darkspawn to have come out beneath the earth. Boomstick: Enough with the tiny details Wiz! Let’s go to the carnage! The Darkspawn, wreak havoc across the continent of Thedas. Truly a blight upon and below the land! Hehehe… ''' Wiz: The dwarven kingdom was the first to fall. The dwarves closed off the deep roads, cutting ties with the other Thaigs due to the Darkspawn invasion, thus making their race extinct. The empire of the dwarves were laid waste and only four major cities were left. One of this major city is Orzammar. (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins - The Dwarven Nobles*) '''Boomstick: The dwarves boast a long tradition of courage and fighting skills that served them well against their battle with the Darkspawn. And Orzammar houses many skilled fighters, one of this skilled fighters is Oghren. Wiz: Oghren was a member of House Kondrat of the warrior caste and one of the best warriors during his time. Due to his many victories against veteran fighters in the provings, which is a public arena for battles fought for the sake of honor, glory or to settle disputes. It’s sort of a like a bloodsport, in which Oghren becomes famous at. Boomstick: Especially with women! Hehehe. ''' Wiz: Oghren is married to a woman named Branka of the smith caste, who later becomes a paragon. A paragon is a role model to all dwarves. In the eyes of the dwarves, is like a living god. '''Boomstick: Nice! Wiz: Unfortunately, this puts a heavy strain on Oghren’s life, and so he becomes a drunkard. Boomstick: He enjoys alcohol till he’s drunk? He’s my kind of guy! I think I just found me a drinking buddy! Wiz: With their marriage crumbled, and Branka’s influence, Oghren was soon shunned from his very house and family. Branka took over the entire household after she became paragon and soon left, with her whole house on an expedition to the deep roads to find the anvil of the void. With the exception of Oghren, who was left behind and became the cities laughing stock. Boomstick: Bummer. Hated when that happens. (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins - The Common Dwarf*) Wiz: He then wallowed himself in more alcohol and later challenged a nobles son for badmouthing his wife into a first-blood match, in which Oghren kills him. While being drunk! Boomstick: Told you! Wiz! Fighting while drunk will give you the win! Wiz: Doubt it. This resulted Oghren in being stripped of his house name and is prevented from bearing arms within the city. This is a punishment considered worse than exile for a warrior. Boomstick: Still, Oghren keeps on pestering the assembly for a search party in locating his wife in the deep roads, which the assembly shrugs off every time. Man... I know how that feels… Wiz: Until the Grey Warden and company came to Orzammar, and agrees to help and look for Branka due to their mission in gaining allies, for the war against the Darkspawn. Boomstick: Oghren accompanied the party on an expedition to the deep roads to find his wife, and has proven himself quite formidable in battle. Whilst being on the deep roads, they encounter giant spiders, Darkspawns, wormesh lizards, ogres, golems, demons, spirits and even the undead! Wiz: With Oghren, guiding the party through the deep roads, they soon reached the anvil of the void, and learned the truth along the way that Branka has been driven mad in locating the anvil, and has cause the death of her entire house. Also she has an affair with Oghrens distant cousin Hespith, who is a woman, this shocked Oghren to a degree. Boomstick: I see… She prefers women. No wonder she left poor old Oghren. That explains a lot. ''' (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins - Ruins Of Ostagar*) Wiz: After the Wardens finished their tasked in Orzammar, Oghren throws his lot in with them, as they leave for the surface. '''Boomstick: At first Oghren, wasn’t used in the surface, but through their adventures slowly gets used to it. Especially the walking part! Wiz: Oghren played his part in defeating the arch demon and ending the blight. And soon marry his old flame, Felsi and had a child. Boomstick: Until he realized that he wasn’t suited to be a good pops, felt bored and soundly left his family to become a grey warden. In which he passed with flying colors! ' Wiz: Much to his wife’s dismay. Yes, he passed the joining and became a grey warden. And has now gained a new ability in tracking, detecting and killing Darkspawn more efficiently and is highly resistant to the taint. '''Boomstick: As he is a skilled warrior, always goes to the front line to deliver and withstand great deal of attacks. ' Wiz: Being a warrior, he has a passive ability that enhances his durability and reduces his fatigue, and through sheer bravery and courage greatly increases his physical and mental resistance, as well as critical hits. 'Boomstick: He can also threaten his enemies to increase their hostility and lose focus, and every time he kills an enemy, gains a portion of stamina back. ' Wiz: And of course, he’s weapon is none other than the battle axe. 'Boomstick: Like most heavy hitters, Oghren uses a two handed battle axe that is made of silverite, which is three times stronger and heavier than steel. And like any other proud weapon owner, give his weapon a name. He named this the Darkspawn Ravager, because that's what it does best. Killing Darkspawn. It also increases his striking power and critical hits. ' (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins - King Endrin*) Wiz: Oghren is a master of two handed weapon, able to utilize devastating strikes in battle. With Pummel Strike, he can use the pommel of his weapon to knock his enemy. Being Indomitable, Oghren slightly increases his attacks and is immune to being stun or knocked down. '''Boomstick: With Stunning Blows, which is passive ability, allows Oghren a chance to stun his enemies every time he swings his axe on them. Shattering Blow which is also passive, allows Oghren to even damage and kill a Golem with enough force. And with Critical Strike, has a chance to kill his enemy. Provided if it hits of course. Wiz: Sunder Arms allows Oghren to hinder his foe’s abilities to fight back. Unless his foe has high resistance to physical attacks, this could backfire on him. Boomstick: With Sunder Armor, hence the name. Sunders the targets armor which damages it. Though if an opponent has high tolerance to physical attacks, this could instead turned into an ordinary attack. ''' Wiz: The Mighty Blow deals critical damage and could affect the speed of the target. Powerful Swings grants the user bonus to damage but suffers in return by having penalties on attack and defense, though this is no longer an issue with Two Handed Strength, which is a passive ability that reduces penalties regarding attacks and defense. With Two Handed Sweep, Oghren is able to swing his axe around knocking multiple enemies within his range. '''Boomstick: That’s a lot of skills for someone who wields an axe. I better use one in the near future. (*Cues: Dragon Age Origins - The Realm of Orzammar*) Wiz: Like any warrior going to battle, he wears an armor to protect himself. Boomstick: Oghren wears the armor of the Legion of the Dead. It is a massive armor made off of dragonbone, which is stronger and more durable than silverite. Oghren dons this armor from head to toe. And by doing so, grants him a bonus to damage and constitution. Wiz: The armor of the legion of the dead, is related to exile and death. As the legion leaves all else behind and battles to the death. A fitting armor for Oghren to wear since he likes to battle and has abandoned everything''' in Orzammar for the surface. '''Boomstick: Underneath the armor, he wears a necklace called Smith’s Heart which is worn for good luck that grants resistance to fire. One for the ditch is a flask that Oghren seems to be carrying around that doesn’t seem to run out of drink. It increases constitution and physical resistance, though it smells pretty bad according to his companions… Wait a minute… never runs out..? And it smells pretty bad…? Is it what I think it is..? Wiz: It’s not only the flask that smells, Oghren himself reeks of odor that I don’t wanna discuss about. Ahem… Oghren also possess two rings. Boomstick: That’s kind of mean, Wizard! By the way... Is it the Precious? Wiz: Nope! Not that kind of ring…One of this rings is called Ring of the Warrior, possibly made by elves since it has elven writings on it. It slightly increases Oghren’s speed and strength and the Ring of Constitution that was made by enchanters, which slightly increases Oghren’s willpower and constitution. Boomstick: Holy crap! He looks intimidating with all of that! Wiz: He certainly does when he goes berserk. Boomstick: Wait! I forgot the part that he’s a berserker! ''' (*Cues – [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aiN-wLiKOA Dragon Age Origins - To Kill An Ogre]*) Wiz: As a Berserker, Oghren sacrifices finesse for rage and gains a tremendous amount of strength and resiliency in combat. It also comes with a few set of skills. '''Boomstick: When Oghren goes into berserk mode, he is filled with bloodlust and fury. And in this mode grants him regeneration. Well… I’m not surprise since Oghren and Wolverine share the same voice actor! Wiz: Resilience and Constraint are both passive abilities. Resilience grants Oghren more focus to channel his rage even further to improve his regeneration ability, this also grants him high resistance to nature or earth attacks. Constraint allows him to retain control over his rage. And with Final Blow, Oghren focuses all his stamina into a single powerful swing that deals massive damage that guarantees to kill a single enemy. If the blow connects, the attack inflicts. Upon using this technique, berserk mode will turn off. Boomstick: Oghren is one tough son of a bitch. He enjoys battle more than anyone in the warden’s party and dislikes if the warden makes crucial choices like refusing to kill the dragon or negotiating with the werewolves. And if the warden killed him in Origins, he later shows up in Awakening. When asked, Oghren claims that, he woke up with nothing on and compliments the warden on trying to kill him. And during his joining, he just simply drinks the blood of Darkspawn like he was drinking ale! And he didn’t even squirm! He also didn’t even dream about the arch demon or the blight! Instead he dreamed something else, that isn’t probably related to being a grey warden. Wiz: That’s because he’s an alcoholic and probably developed a high resistance to its side effects. He also forgets the things that he wants to talk about while drunk. As being drunk is one of his weak points, and women too. Seeing as he fainted after imagining the female warden, Leliana and Isabela together, and always tries to flirt with Morrigan, Sigrun and even Wynne to no avail. Oghren’s also rude which makes him easy to hate and is easily irritated which always gets him into trouble. Boomstick: Still, this is one dwarf that you do not want to piss. The last thing you need is, if this dwarf goes berserk, there will be blood! And lots of it! ' ''Oghren: If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder little boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true... Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Cues: FFT - Fur, Meat, and Bone Trade) Gimli, and a few dwarves and men were happily drinking in some tavern along the crossroads. All of a sudden, Oghren and his fellow grey warden recruits which compose of men, elves and dwarves comes in and orders a drink. 20 minutes pass, at this point some of the wardens were drunk, being loud and causing a ruckus. Especially the dwarf with the axe and black armor, which causes the other customers and patrons to leave. The drunk Oghren accidently bumps the table on where Gimli was sitting, dropping his flagon. Gimli, a bit drunk losses his cool and confronts Oghren. Just as Gimli was about to have a word with him, Oghren suddenly pukes at Gimli, causing his footwear to be soiled. This angered Gimli and challenges Oghren to a fight, to which the latter burps and accepts without hesitation. The fight takes outside the tavern. As both dwarves readies themselves for battle. FIGHT! (Cues: Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - Charge!!) With a battle cry, both combatants charge at each other. Gimli swings his walking axe, and Oghren swings his battle axe, both dwarves exchange blows at each other. Gimli: (Smelling a foul odor) By Aulë! You reek! Oghren uses this opportunity. Oghren: Got you! You nug humper! Oghren charges and knocks Gimli, dropping his walking axe from him. Gimli quickly reaches the bearded axe from his side belt. Oghren: I got you now! You nug licker! Oghren run towards Gimli with his axe swinging, Gimli manages to defend himself but is overpowered. As Oghren was about to hit his opponent with a critical strike, Gimli sees an opening and lands a hit on Oghren. Oghren: Sod off! Duster! Oghren then sweep his axe and knocks back Gimli. Gimli got back up and gets his throwing axes. Gimli: Taste this!!! Gimli throws a couple of throwing axes at Oghren, Oghren sees the incoming objects and becomes indomitable and tanked them, hitting his armor in all sorts of places but was unfazed. Gimli then strongly gripped one of his throwing axes. Gimli: I'll cut right through you! Gimli focusing his strength, throws the axe and hits Oghren, Oghren still standing, feels the impact of the weapon, then kneels. Gimli: That got him! '' Gimli then equips his favorite battle axe and leaps to where Oghren was at. ''Oghren (spitting up blood): Sodding duster… Just as Oghren was about to get back up, Gimli lands on him, and upon impact causes a shockwave and knocks Oghren a little. Gimli then charges at Oghren and swings his weapon, knocking Oghren a few feet away. Gimli walks down slowly towards Oghren, while gripping his battle axe tightly. Oghren, bleeding inside his armor, readies himself. Oghren: You’ve got skills for a duster… (Cues: Monster Girl Quest - Boss Theme 1) Oghren then charges at Gimli and the two trade blows once again. Oghren uses a critical strike, it lands on Gimli this time, knocking him. Oghren then uses this chance to sunder Gimli’s armor, which pierce through it. Gimli stepping back, kneels and feels the blow. Just as Oghren was about to swing his axe, Gimli activates Slayer, gains a red aura, and suddenly dodges the blow and hits Oghren with a swing of his own, knocking him away. Oghren was surprise, he didn’t know what have just occurred. Oghren: What in the bleeding ancestor just happened?! I could’ve swore… Just as Oghren was getting up, he sees Gimli moving fast towards him and was raising his axe upward. Oghren: Thunderhumper… Oghren rolls out of harm’s way, quickly got back up and change blows with Gimli again.This time, Gimli’s unleashes a barrage of swings due to his strength and speed increase. As Oghren was hacked in all sorts of places and couldn’t keep up with him. The tide of battle have shifted in Gimli’s favor, a bloody Oghren collapses on the ground. Gimli: Give up now! There isn’t any honor in hacking down a fellow dwarf. Oghren: Nug-Spew! Gimli: Then so be it. A pity that I would end this duel now. You could have made a great officer in the dwarven battalion. Oghren: Sod it all..! Just as Gimli was about to deliver the final blow. He notice something on the ground and holds his stance. Gimli: Hmm??? Gimli then picks it up and began examining it. It was Oghren’s battle axe Gimli: This is a fine weapon you’ve got! A pity that it belongs to a wretched dwarf such as yourself. I think of adding it to my own, once I cleave you in half. Oghren suddenly burst with a loud scream, emanates a red aura around himself. Oghren enters berserker mode. (Cues: Tekken 6 OST: Rustic Asia) Gimli was shock of what has transpired. Gimli: By Durin's Bane! Oghren then charges at Gimli, dropping The Darkspawn Ravager and knocking him a few feet away. Oghren then picked up his battle axe and grips it tightly with both hands. Oghren: '''No one' touches Oghren's junk and lives!'' Oghren then pursuits Gimli and the two clashed their axes with great force and lay a multitude of blows on each other, mostly Gimli due to his speed increase, but is having a hard time knocking down his opponent. Oghren keeping up with the pain, hitting his opponent wildly, and manage to do a mighty blow, hitting Gimli which staggers him a bit. Gimli: (That attack just now…) Gimli shake his head, swiftly recovers and proceeds to trade blows with Oghren yet again. But something was off. Gimli: (What in the?! He was suddenly able to keep up with me?! This is impossible!) Just as Gimli was having thoughts to himself. Oghren uses the pommel of his weapon and knocks down Gimli. Oghren take this chance and gathered all of his strength and stamina into one final blow and cleaves Gimli in half, as his berserker mode fade. Oghren: (belches) Pompous Duster. K.O! Oghren was back inside the tavern, drinking the whole barrel keg and passes out, while Gimli’s corpse lies outside, rotting along the crossroad. Results (Cues:' 'Dragon Age: Leliana’s Song - Marketplace) Boomstick: Now! That’s how you use an axe! Wiz: Both warriors are experts in battle and have years of combat training. But only one can endure so much in this match. Boomstick: Gimli may have been the sturdiest in Lord of the Rings and a terror on the battlefield, but he couldn’t matched up to the likes of Oghren who is also terror on his own way. Wiz: Gimli carries a variety of axes which are made of steel and is capable of killing an enemy with a single axe throw, as well could cleave an orc in half with ease. But Oghren is strong enough to wield his weapon, which is made off of silverite, three times heavier and stronger than steel. As Oghren is even capable of hurting and killing a golem which is made of rock and even a steel. Boomstick: Gimli may have the speed and stamina advantage, due to his light weapons and armor. As Oghren exhaust his stamina and speed for wearing heavy armor, but due to his warrior training, this isn’t much of an issue, and could keep up with Gimli in the long run. Wiz: Both wear fine sets of armor. Gimli’s armor is made of steel and leather with fine craftsmanship of the dwarves of middle earth that protects its wearer thoroughly. Boomstick: But Oghrens armor cover his entire body literally! Leaving no openings, which is difficulty for his opponent to land a serious blow. And it’s made off of dragonbone material, which is even more durable and heavier than silverite. Wiz: With Gimli’s Slayer ability, his speed and strength were doubled. But not his durability and health. Whereas Oghrens berserker mode grants him tremendous strength and health regeneration, which could keep up with Gimli’s speed. Oghren only needs to land a single blow to stagger Gimli. Boomstick: Being a Berserker, Oghren sacrifices precision and honor for pure violence, making his attacks unpredictable. Also Oghren has fought tougher opponents and is experienced in hacking and killing fellow dwarves for fun! Wiz: Plus with Oghren’s brutal tenacity, warrior spirit, equipment which grants him additional stats, talents and techniques, Gimli could only tanked so long until Oghren delivered the final blow. Boomstick: Looks like Gimli was Axe-king for it. Wiz: The winner is Oghren. Comparison Gimli * +Faster * +More Stamina * +More Health * +Better Training * +Versatile Weapons * +Longer Range Oghren * +Stronger * +Better Combat Experience * +More Skilled * +Higher Durability * +More Brutal * +Better Weapon * +Better Armor * +Better Accessories * +Health Regeneration Who do you think should win? Gimli hacks! Oghren cleaves... Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018